The true Dragon warrior
by Nightfury262
Summary: What if Po wasn’t a panda and was at the orphanage with Tigress.


Years ago during the age of man, was the start of the famous Dragneel Clan, Who were known for being dragons ever since the creator of the clan, Natsu Dragneel somehow became a dragon. Centuries later the last member's story is about to be told, one that will go down in legend.

**In a remote village in the mountains:**

There was a sudden scream that pierced the still night air, that had once settled on the normally peaceful village, as the villagers were caught in a sudden attack from what appeared to be wolves. Despite the villagers being attacked out of nowhere, they were not in anyway defenceless as they are members of the proud race of the dragons. Even though they were dragons, they soon started to fall, as the only ones there were young as they were looking after their hatchlings. One such hatchling's life was about to be changed for the worst.

**Po's PoV:**

Fire that is all I could see and I could hardly breathe from the smoke and the smell of death that filled the air. I whimpered fearfully, then looked up at my mother hoping that she could tell me what was happening. All she did was bend her neck down so that her head was next to mine and gave me a quick lick on top of my head, before saying, "Stay here Po, I have to go protect our home so that we can live in peace together, don't come out unless I say so, I will always love you no matter what happens, my son, my sweet Po," she said as tears started leaking out of her eyes as my cheeks became wet from tears. "I love you to," I say as I nod nervously, as she nods in satisfaction before turning to the approaching wolves, while giving a bellowing roar as a challenge.

Fearing for my life I turned to hide under one of the still standing houses left in the village. After tearing through ten of the wolves to my horror, my mother was then overwhelmed by the reinforcements and was pinned to the ground but not before saying to me telepathically, "Run Po, live for us you must leave, I love you, son." She said before her head was then cut off by a large wolf (with the story picture on its shoulder). I silently screamed as I started crying whilst I crawled out from under the house before flying off in a random direction.

**Several hours later:**

'I have to keep going' I think as I flew through the worst storm that the world's ever felt, 'well at least in my opinion'. Then my stomach decided to remind me of its existence and gave a large gurgle as a complaint for me not eating. After a few minutes of deciding to ignore my stomach or not I finally relented as I angled down towards the ground as I prepared to land. Landing back on solid ground, I looked around suspiciously, finding nothing I heard the sound of light splashing noises in what appeared to be a river or lake. After filling my belly with several large fish, I walked back to the cave I found to sleep.

**The next morning:**

I woke up to the feeling that something was poking me in the face, snapping my eye open, I immediately saw what appeared to be an old goat lady, who looked at me amusedly before saying "Young dragon, what are you doing here?" She asked kindly.

"Sleeping," I say quickly.

"Where are your parents?" She then asked.

Feeling the tears coming back into my eyes I say in an upset tone "They're dead," I say before turning somber.

**Goat's PoV:**

'What do I do? I can't look after him, not at my age especially with my failing health.' I think. 'I'm going to have to call on an old friend of mine, I hope she's doing alright because she's the only one who can help him.'

"Come with me young dragon, I will take you to a place that will keep you safe from harm." I say to him kindly.

"Really?" He says enthusiastically. I just nod my head in response. Settling into silence, seeming content of my answer, he silently fell in to line next to me.

"Wait, Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh my apologies, my name's Mary."

"Ok, nice to meet you, Mary, my name is Po Dragneel," he replied back gaining a slightly cheerful tone before remembering what had happened to him.

**After several hours of walking, outside the Bao Gu Orphanage:**

During the walk, it started raining heavily, so being the kind travelling companion Po unfurled his wings to use as a sort of umbrella. "Thank you, Po." Mary said politely. Stepping out of Po's wings she walked up to the large doors and knocked her fist against the wood. Hearing a quiet, "Coming." She stepped back to allow the door to open. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a sheep who looked to be a similar age to Mary.

"Who is it? Mary is that you?" the sheep said in surprise.

"Yes, Isabelle, it is me." Said Mary kindly. "Before you say anything, I have someone I need you to take under your care."

"Ok, who is it?" She asked.

In response Mary just said, "Po, come over here please."

When Po came into sight, Isabelle gasped in shock, "That's a dragon." She said as she bowed in respect.

"You don't have to bow, you know." Said Po awkwardly.

"But you're a dragon the highest creature in the hierarchy," Isabelle said confusedly.

"Yes, I am, but I'm the last of my clan."

"Who was your clan?" She said nervously.

"I am the last of the Dragneel clan,"

"THE DRAGNEEL CLAN?!" She screamed in shock, "Wait, what happened for you to be the last one?"

"My village was attacked by wolves and everyone else was slaughtered." Po said solemnly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Then an awkward silence fell over them.

"Anyway, Isabelle I need your help, I need you to take in Po for me as I fear I don't have long to live."

"Of course, I will." Isabelle said with tears in her eyes.

"Come along Po, lets get you settled in," she said kindly. Po just followed behind silently. "It's time for you to meet the others." Po kept his silence.

**10 minutes later in the living room of the orphanage:**

"Gather around children, I want you all to meet your new brother, his name is Po and I hope that you get on well together." As Isabelle said this Po stepped out into the children's line of sight. All the children gasped before they said something that caused Po to stop in shock and confusion, "He's so cool" then another child said "What's it like to fly, can you breath fire, can you take me for a flight please?"

Po just chuckled in amusement. Then came something that shocked Po to the core, "Brother will you take care of us," said a small female bunny shyly, "Oh my name is Hana," she said quietly.

"Of course I will little sis I promise," Po said confidently.

"Thank you," She said quietly as she then lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. The other children soon joined in on the hug.

"Now children I think it's time to go to bed, it's getting late."

"Aww do we have to?" All the children (except Po) whined.

"Yes, it's time for bed now, you can play with your big brother tomorrow." Isabelle said sternly.

"Would you like a room to yourself or would you like to share?" She then asked Po.

"Can I have a room by myself please, until I get more comfortable being around others." He said.

"Of course, follow me." She said.

**At Po's new room:**

"This is your room, breakfast is at 8 and someone will come to get you. Lights out at 10, so you have 15 minutes to get ready, good night." She said then turned away, but not before hearing a quiet "Good night" from Po.

He walked into the room. He turned off the lights and pulled himself into the bed as sleep took him over.

He was woken up however a few hours later by a small nudging on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a teary Hana and she had her blanket wrapped tightly around her. He was up in a blink of an eye ready to look her over to see if she was ok.

"What's wrong Hana?" Po asked groggily.

"I had a nightmare" was all Hana was able to say before she began to cry. Po picked her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"Natsu asked while still hugging her. She nodded in his shoulder and pulled away till she was sitting on his lap looking directly at him.

"I had a dream where Mama was standing in front of me. I tried to run up and hug her but no matter how hard I ran I couldn't get to her. She told me that I wasn't good enough to be her daughter and I should stop calling her mama."

"It's fine, you're going to be ok, as you have a new family now." Po said sympathetically. Hana felt all of the sadness wash away from what Po had just told her. "Really?"

Po nodded his head before he felt himself get tackled back down to the bed. He looked down to see Hana hugging him tightly rubbing her face into his stomach. He smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"I love you brother"

"I love you too Hana"

Hana stopped moving and fell asleep instantly. Po sighed before pulling her close and pulled the blankets back over him and Hana.

Again he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


End file.
